


Remus

by Virgil_my_shadowgayby (SomeCosmicDissapointment)



Series: T******V Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Feels, Roman sucks at feelings, i don't really know what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCosmicDissapointment/pseuds/Virgil_my_shadowgayby
Summary: This is a oneshot from my fanfic, 'The Struggles of an Anxious mess named Virgil.' You don't need to read it though.It's set in the HP Universe but there are no HP characters in this one.Remus has been in an 'asylum' for a long time and Roman is going to get him (along with his mom).





	Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a few one-shots and possibly short stories out of this whenever I get a bit of inspiration. Honestly, I love my little trash child and he deserves some love!
> 
> TW: Remus, asylum, Remus isn't allowed into society until now, Roman is confused by his feelings, family hardships, if there are more let me know!

The weather matched the mood of the car, the muggle/no-maj car. Roman's mother had insisted that they not bring any magic into their soon-to-be location. Isabelle, unsurprisingly, had turned the radio station on in an attempt to lighten the spirits of the car’s occupants. Sadly, the light classical music did nothing to cease the tension, if anything, it amplified it.

Roman’s eyes trailed a raindrop as it rolled down the window and inevitable vanished from sight, then the next one came and he followed it, and the next, and the next, and the pattern repeated. 

He was lost in his own thoughts. As his thoughts became deeper his guilt swelled. He knew he should be feeling excited, he was going to see his twin after almost a whole month, but all he felt was…emptiness? Anger? Annoyance? Honestly Roman didn’t know anything of what he felt, only that it wasn’t good.

The last time he had seen Remus was a visit with Patton. It was actually nice to see him and Patton, even though he was a little nervous and disturbed by Remus’ conversation topics, was as nice as ever, he even made some cookies for them to share.

This time though, it was different. Patton wasn’t here and it wasn’t just a visit like normal. Remus was actually going to come home with them again, live with them again. Remus hadn’t lived with them since he turned 13, being deemed too unstable to remain in society. Luckily the ‘asylum’ wasn’t actually anything like the movies. It was a large, modern-style building with large and furnished rooms, living spaces, courtyards, classrooms, good food and it even allowed the patients to learn new hobbies and go online. The only difference to a normal boarding school was it was more surveillance and therapy was mandatory. 

After some more thinking Roman concluded that he may just be confused by the changes that were going to happen. Either way, he wasn’t given any more time to contemplate as his mother shook him gently.

“Come on Sweetie, let’s go see your brother.” She gave a small but genuine smile, one he returned as more of a grimace.

He could tell his mum was tired, the bags under her eyes were larger than usual and she was less talkative than normal. Her demeanor was more sluggish and forced as well. He also knew the stress this was putting on her. She loved Remus but he could be very hard to deal with sometimes and even though she knew he was getting better, he still got a bit too enthusiastic at times, which could be dangerous. Remus was never able to comprehend his own strength and so a pat on the back could turn less playful and more painful and a tackle-hug could easily break someone’s arm. He also never seemed able to pick up on other's discomfort and continued to touch them or babble on about disturbing and gory subjects.

“Roman?” Isabelle asked again, even more concerned.  
Roman cursed himself for making his mother worry more and so forced another smile, nodded and replied, “Yeah just getting ready.”  
“I know. There’s been a lot of change lately, but I promise it will get easier and won't it be nice? Getting to see Remus every day?”   
“Yeah…Yeah, it will be.”

He unbuckled his seat belt, opened his door and hopped out as his mom did the same. The carpark was mostly empty, the only cars there were most likely staff, so they made their way through easily. When they reached the reception, they were greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello Isabelle, Roman. Remus should be here shortly.” He smiled.  
“Hello, Noah.” Isabelle greeted.  
“Hello, Mr. Otto.” Roman also greeted politely.

Isabelle and Noah talked for a little while until they were interrupted.

“BROTHER!!!!” Remus screamed and ran, arms open, towards Roman.

Before he had time to react, he was thrown to the ground and given a kiss on the cheek.  
“I missed you so much.” He shrieked, right by the other’s ear.

Roman managed to push him off and ripe his cheek with his sleeve before he answered, “Yeah, yeah, I missed you to buddy.”   
“yay!! I’ve been waiting for this day for so longggg!!! We can find fish in the pond by our house, drag them out of the water and watch them flap around, then we lace them with rat poison and feed them to the birds.” He giggled happily and clapped his hands.  
“Umm yeah, that’s really fucked man.”   
“It is isn’t it.” He nodded, beam never leaving his face, “Mama!” He cried and ran towards her, luckily the time it took for her to stand was enough to prepare herself.

She caught him and hugged him back, placing kisses all over his face, “Oh I missed you so much, darling! I’ve done up your room and your father has been making dinner for tonight.”   
“I missed you to ma!” He laughed.

“By Ottoway!” He waved, already racing off into the car park with Roman following behind after giving a wave to Noah.  
“Du musst nett zu Roman sein.” Noah called to him.  
“Yeah I know, Ich werde, and stuff.” He responded.  
“Good luck with him Izzy.”  
“Thank you.”

Roman knew everything was going to change with Remus around but with every new change comes a new adventure, even if it’s only keeping your brother from eating deodorant.


End file.
